How Strong Do You Think I Am?
by Moondancing Millie
Summary: Sequel to Temporary Insanity. Jude's finally with Tommy, and Dana finally has her daddy back. But when Jude starts to lose her memory, can Tommy decide between keeping his girl home and safe, or getting her help? TJ
1. His Little Pop Star

**A/_N Let me introduce you, to the sequel of Temporary Insanity, called How Strong Do You Think I Am?. Its more of a darker story, really, yet again focused on Jude, this time, and more than Dana. For all you Tommy fans out there, you'll be seeing a load of Quincey action! I just cant resist him for too long LOL! Anyway, this story is dedicated to those of you dedicated to Temporary Insanity. Enjoy, everybody, and review!_**

Chapter 1

"Jude, honey, wakey wakey."

"Uh?"

Jude sat up on the sofa, shaking her copper hair. It was early Sunday morning, judging by the clock on the DVD player. Which would explain why Dana wasnt picking at the fridge, or stuffing Oreos in her mouth.

"Come on sleepy head, off to bed."

Jude found herself being thrown over Tommy's shoulders and being carried into her room. Tommy fiddled with the doorknob, pushed the door open, and was about to throw her down romantically when-

"Bloody guitar!"

"Oi!" squeaked Jude protectively. "That baby has been mine longer than you have."

Tommy swung Jude around and moved her guitar.

"Are you cheating on me with a ... piece of wood?" he asked, speaking over his shoulder to a very blue face.

"I would never dream of it," said Jude seriously. "But my guitar is more than a piece of wood."

"Of course," replied Tommy. "It has metal on it too."

"Wha-"

But before Jude could protest, Tommy had pressed her onto the bed and was kissing her deeply. Jude didnt really mind this, much. She preferred it to the previous times when Tommy was dictating her music. When he was making out with her, he wasnt so bad.

"Ew! Get a room!"

Tommy groaned and sat up.

"Dana," he growled. "Its nearly midnight. Go to bed!"

"Fine!"

Dana flounced off, her long ebony hair swishing behind her. Jude laughed, then pulled Tommy down again.

"Remember the times when I wasnt allowed to do this? And then the time when I did it anyway? Mind you, it nearly cost me my job. And it definitely cost you yours."

Jude pulled her lips from Tommy's neck and frowned.

"Er... yeah. Wasnt that funny?"

The truth was, Jude was starting to forget. She knew Tommy had broken her heart. She knew he'd rekindled their love eleven years later in the middle of an airport. Tommy had told her countless times. But the thing was, she couldnt picture these scenarios in her head. They'd happened, she was certain. She just couldnt place them...

"Jude, babe? What's wrong?"

Tommy noticed the far away look in her eyes with concern. It was often that Jude just seemed to disappear into another world. He used to think it was just an artist thing, some kinda phase they went through. But the more times Jude disappeared, the less he was sure.

Jude shook her head.

"Nothing," she said firmly. "I guess I'm just tired."

Tommy smiled sadly and curled a loose strand of copper around his little finger, stroking her pink forehead, examining gently her chipped black nails. He kissed Jude softly on her forehead, then leaned back.

"You know what?" he asked, letting go of her hair. "I think that being together's not enough. I love you, you love me. We have a kid. We should do something to be together more. You know? I cant believe I, Tom Quincey am saying this, but, Jude Harrison, will you marry me? Sorry, I dont have a ring but- Jude?"

Jude's fiery topped head had lolled onto his shoulder, snoring gently.

Tommy sighed, and lifted it gently onto a pillow.

Aw well, he thought. Tonight wasnt the greatest time anyway. I'll get a ring first.

He cuddled beside her, his arms tight around her, and slowly, but surely, fell asleep, dreaming dreams of when Jude was untroubled, and a happy little pop star.


	2. Too Many Beers

**A/N Chapter 2, coming your way! Thanks for all the support and reviews, guys, and to show you I care, I've given you an early update! Enjoy, and dont forget to review!**

Chapter 2

"Mom?"

Jude awoke, tangled in Tommy's arms. Her vision was fogged, and her head was pounding slightly. Just how many beers did she consume last night anyway? Ouch.

"Mom!"

Jude sat up, and vaguely saw her dark-haired daughter in the doorway, frowning. She was still in her yellow dressing gown, hair in giant rollers.

"Dana, what the hell are you doing? Whats the time, and why cant you stay in your own room?"

"Its seven-fifty-two," retorted Dana. "I'm searching for my English assignment, and I was asking if you'd seen it."

"The one on your fondest memories?" asked Jude, rubbing her sore head gently, and scratching an itch on her heel. "On the table, by the fruit bowl."

"Mom, that was due in two weeks ago, and so it was in. I'm on about the report about my weirdest dreams. How many beers did you consume last night, anyway?" Dana walked in, prised Tom's sleepy hands off Jude, and started picking at her mom's pyjamas. "Hello? Ever heard of a washing machine?"

Jude swatted Dana away. "When are they gonna give you normal assignments?" she asked, sitting up, and putting her hair into a ponytail. "Why not just a report about your dad, or something?"

"Last month," Dana reminded Jude. "You know, when I didnt have one? When I could walk into my mom's room and it was all PG13 stuff going on?"

"Right," said Jude. "But now we got Tom, you're not gonna scare him off, are you? Just incase you get another report you can't write."

Dana shook her head in frustration and wandered off. Moms. When they're in love, they're hopeless. She was never gonna find her homework now, and she still had hair to finish.

xxxx

"Have you paid the bills this week?" asked Jude, fishing an orange from the fruit basket as she came in from her shift at the corner shop.

"No," replied Tom, pouring a mug of coffee. "You did, remember? Yesterday morning, when we were surfing the net together."

"Oh," said Jude, sucking a segment of her orange. "OK."

"Don't you remember?" asked Tommy cautiously, coming over to his love and placing an arm round her waist.

"Of course," snapped Jude,and she pushed Tom away, floucing off to her room, silently questioning her sanity.

"Babe," murmured Tom, and he handed Jude a cup of coffee as he sat beside her. "Dont worry. You probably were just tired. I know I am this morning."

Jude plucked at her guitar fiercely. "What if I'm just going mad? This hasnt ben the first time I've forgotten something." She put her guitar down and stroked the blue wall of her bedroom. "Why dont we move? Make a new start? I'm fed up of Idaho. What about Hawaii, you like Hawaii? Or what about New York, I love New York."

Tommy placed a hand on Jude's shoulder. "Babe," he said. "You tried that last month. Its not gonna work. Have you hurt your head, or something? Do you feel OK?"

Jude frowned in disgust. "Are you trying to suggest I'm going crazy? How can you say you love me, when you're doubting me?"

Tom looked concernedly at her. "Babe, even you were questioning yourself. What's going on?"

Jude shoved her face into her pillow.

"I dont know!" she cried. "I dont know, Tom. Help me, Tom, I'm scared."


	3. Tom Service

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update! Here is chapter 3, review please everyone!**

Chapter 3

"Knock knock, Tom service."

Jude sat up in her bed, hugging her tear-stained duvet closer.

"Hey," she smiled, taking the cup of coffee that Tommy handed her. She held her head.

"Hey, what happened last night?" she groaned, taking a gulp of steaming coffee, then nearly spitting it out as the heat scorched her tongue.

"You want me to describe everything?" asked Tom, with a cheeky smile, taking Jude's hand.

Jude slapped Tommy's cheek gently, then dropped her smile.

"We didnt... did we?"

Tom stopped smiling. "Would it be so bad if we did?" he asked. "I love you Jude, and you love me. Whats the problem? Why cant you hold on to your memories for like, one second?"

"Just tell me Tom!"

Tom dropped Jude's hand. "No, we didnt. But I dont see what you're so worked up about. I mean, we brought Dana here, didnt we?"

"Dana?" said Jude thoughtfully. Tommy threw her a disgusted look and left the bedroom.

Oh, Dana, thought Jude. How could i forget?

That seemed to be the most asked question in the whole household, she added.

xxx

"Mom? What are you doing?"

"Going to bed," replied Jude, tugging at her robe. "Do you have a problem with that babe?"

"Uh, yeah," said Dana, a hand on a hip. "Its like, twnety to six. And we're going ice skating, remember? Oh, I'm sorry. How could you remember?"

Jude whirled around. "Now dont take that tone with me, Dana Michigan Harrison!" she yelled. "I'm your mother, whether or not I rememeber."

Dana dropped her voice to a whisper. "Do you mean to tell me you cant remember your own family? That I was born twelve years ago on Tuesday, that we left Gran and Sadie ten years ago on Wednesday? How can I remember that as a two year old, but you cant remember yesterday as a twenty- something year old? Huh?"

"Shut up!" screamed Jude. "Shut up!"

"Is today one of the days that you remember you're my mom?" asked Dana. "Because remember this!"

She made a rude gesture with her hand, threw her skates into her mom's clutches, and ran out of the apartment.

"Dana!" cried Jude. "Come back!"

But all that reached her ears, was a scream, and the screech of brakes.

**A/N :O! Click that pretty purple box!**


	4. After the Crash

**A/N Here's a quick update for you! Thanks for the reviewers, old and new, you guys rock my world! Keep at it!**

Chapter 4

"Dana!"

Jude wrapped her dressing around her and crossed the road to her daughter's limp body lying still in the road, letting fat tears roll down her cheeks. It was all her fault, all her fault...

"Ms Harrison, congratulations. I present with your new baby girl."

Jude took her baby in her arms and nuzzled into the cloth, inhaling the soft cotton smell and gazing into Dana's big blue eyes. This was her life, she decided. Forever, until the end.

"Dana, honey, wake up. Hon, wake up. I'm so sorry!" She took her hand, and squeezed it gently. "Dont do this to me, Dana!"

"Mom..." mumbled Dana, her eyelids fluttering. "Whats...whats going on?"

"Oh Danny! You were hit, hon. By a car-" she pulled her daughter closer. "- the ambulance is on its way."

"Oh... oh. I'm sorry, for whatever made me run away. I... I... dont remember."

"Oh baby, its me who normally forgets things! It was all my fault... all of it. I'm so so sorry."

Red lights appeared in the horizon, and Jude lowered her daughter to the floor, kissing her forehead. "Its gonna be ok," she whispered.

"Miss Harrison? Oh, its such a pleasure to meet you. Can my nephew in Tenesse have your autograph? He absolutely-"

"Excuse me! My daughter is injured, on the floor! Here, if you cant already see her!" - she gestured to Dana, lying in an increasing pool of blood- "She could be dying!"

"MOM!" screeched Dana. "I'm... I'm dying?"

"Come on now, little Miss," said the paramedic, who Jude had dismissed, lifting Dana up. Jude leaned in to tuck a bloody curl behind her daughter's ear.

"Uh- oh," said the younger Paramedic, when he saw Dana. He helped her onto a stretcher, then closed the doors. Jude banged on the white surface. "Let me in!" she screamed. "My daughter's in there! Let me in!"

Tommy came jogging up behind Jude, dressed quickly in joggers. "Let her in!" he growled. "Thats our kid!"

"I'm sorry!" called the driver scornfully out of the window as he drove off. "But like you said, your daughter's dying."

Jude watched helplessly in dismay as the ambulance drove off, then she collapsed into a heap of misery. She threw her face into Tommy's lap.

"She's gone! That may be the last ever time I see her, and she's gone!"

"Dont worry," said Tommy. "We'll get her back."


	5. Its All Going Black

**A/N Here's to all those dedicated readers! You guys never let me down! I just wanna say thanks for your reviews. Here's chapter 5, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

**_Dana looked up with her huge, sapphire eyes, irises blazing bright with passion._**

**_Jude grinned down at her daughter, watching her fingers glide across the keys of the keyboard, watching Dana's brows knit in frustration, and her little tongue poke out in concentration. She was sat with Jude in the middle of the darkened lounge, curtains drawn shut, and her chubby little legs either side of the tarnished keyboard_**

_**"So who's your in-spa-ration then, Mommy?" asked Dana, hitting the keys delicately, and straining her ear for the sound.**_ _(a/n dana's speech spelt deliberately wrong!)._ _**"Who's your moose?"**_

**_"Muse?" corrected Jude, chuckling. She tickled her daughter under the chin. "You are, silly."_**

**_"So you write songs about me?" said Dana, eyes opened wide. "Thats so great? Why, though?"_**

**_Jude laughed. "I love you, you're all I have to hold on to."_**

**_Dana bit her lip. "What about my daddy, though?"_**

**_Jude cuddled her daughter close. "I left him behind a long time ago. You're my girl, Dan, I'll never let you go."_**

Jude's eyes snapped open. A body lay next to her, and Jude's heart started racing. Dana? She ran her hand through the hair.

No, she thought. Guy hair.

"Jude?" murmured Tommy as he rolled over. Jude screamed and fell out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" she screamed. "Why? How? Where's Dana?"

Tommy got out of bed the other side, and held his hands up defensively.

"Jude? Whats wrong? Calm down, dont you remember?"

Remember.

The fiercest word Jude's damaged mind could recall. Then, it hit her.

Tommy loved her. Dana was dying. And they were out of oranges down at the corner shop...

Jude scolded herself. Focus!

"Oh my God," whispered Jude, and she collapsed onto the bed. "Oh my God. What's happening to me?"

Tom leant across the bed and pulled hair out of Jude's eyes. "I dont know," he muttered. "Jude, you're scaring me."

Jude's head started spinning, her stomach started feeling nauseous, and Tommy started to multiply...

"Tom!" she shrieked, grapsping his hand. "Tom, help me!"

"Jude!" he yelled, hauling her up onto the bed, properly. She began sliding off the mattress, wailing.

"Tom, everything's going black, help!"

Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and her lids were shutting. Blood seeped down her face, from her scalp, and sweat swam across her forehead.

"Jude!" cried Tom, and Jude stopped replying. She slipped off the bed into Tom's arms, and he lifted her head to the lamp-light.

And then he realised.

She was lying dead in his arms.


	6. Faster, faster

**A/N I am proud to announce, the winner of the competition, is HiddenInBlueIce, otherwise known as Megan!Thanks to everyone who entered,you are much appreciated. Now all I have to do, is think of the next installment! Enjoy people, and review!**

**_21 Miles to Toronto Hospital._**

**_Faster, faster_, urged Tom, stepping on the accelerator subtly. She's not dead, she cant be! There's got to be a way to bring her back...**

**He glanced at his watch. 0:07am. 42, 43 minutes since Jude had collapsed. That would make it 20 ish minutes before he got to the hospital... - could they revive people after an hour?**

**_Faster, faster_.**

**He looked at his girlfriend slumped in the passenger seat. She was so beautiful. So talented.**

**Still is beautiful. Still talented, Tom corrected himself.**

**He braked harshly outside the hospital, and rushed inside with Jude his arms.**

**"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?" asked a young intern at the recpetion desk.**

**"My girlfriend!" yelled Tom ferociously. "She's dead. Cant you see? Help, you idiots, help!"**

**A woman wheeling a wheelchair approached him and helped him lower Jude into it. Then she was wheeled away. Tom watched in furious despair.**

**"Where are you going?" he called.**

**"To the operation theatre," called the woman. "You should have some rest. Relax."**

**"Relax?" repeated Tom. "Relax?"**

Tommy woke with a start, a sheen of sweat beading his handsome forehead. His back was straight against the hard back of a chair. A hospital chair.

"Oh God, Jude. Dana." Tommy groaned mentally. It was with this realisation that he remembered his current situation. His daughter lay dying on a hospital bed and Jude …

Tommy's eyes darted around the waiting room, desperately trying to find anything that would tell him what happened to his girlfriend, and the mother of his child. And then, then he saw her. Jude in all her glory. Standing right there, talking to a doctor with … tears streaming down her face?

He instantly assumed the worse and felt tears of his own forming. "Oh no, my baby girl. She can't be. Not Dana."

So, Tommy was confused when Jude turned to him with a smile on her pretty face reaching up to her glistening eyes. Jude ran towards his questioning form and cried onto his shoulder, speaking so softly that Tommy had to strain his ears to hear her words. But it was worth it with the glorious words coming out of her mouth.

"She's alive Tommy. Dana's going to make it. She just had a cut on her head. Head wounds tend to bleed more making people think that it's fatal when it's really not …"

She was interrupted in her ramblings by a kiss from her amazing boyfriend. Jude had been so scared. Her daughter had been hit by a car. If she had died, the last words her daughter would have heard from her had been harsh and cold. Never was she going to argue with her daughter again. Never.

"Come on baby," Tommy cooed affectionately into her ear. "Let's go see our little miracle, eh?"

Three Weeks Later

Tommy was getting worried. Jude could hardly remember anything any more. She needed constant reminding of everything, even the smaller thingsshe'd known all her life. Sometimes she even forgot their daughters name.

Dana was in school. She had been let out of hospital last week but both Jude and Tommy felt the need to keep her out of school. They claimed that she wasn't well enough but deep down, everyone knew that the parents wanted to spend as much time with her daughter as they could in the time following the accident.

Jude was worried as well. She may not remember much anymore but she knew that her memory loss had gotten worse. She wanted something done about it and Tommy being Tommy knew that. So they took another dreaded trip to the hospital.

"Don't worry baby," Tommy kissed Jude's temple in reassurance. "I'm sure it's nothing bad."

Jude approached the receptionist's desk with shaking fingers and a heavy heart. "Um, Jude Harrison? 11 O'Clock?"

"Ahh, Jude!" Dr. Bennett had overheard her signing in. "We've been expecting you."

Jude gulped. "You have?" Her thoughts ran away from her.

'Why am I suddenly reminded of the thousands of times that was said in the movies. Nothing was ever good for the heroes following that!'

"Of course," The doctor was puzzled. "Dana's been ringing up for days telling us of your accident a few years ago."

"Accident?" Tommy decided to speak up. "What accident?"

"I don't know" Jude said quietly.

"No I don't suppose you do, with the way your memory has been lately," Jude was informed, gently, by the doctor. "If you let me run through some tests, I think I can come up with a diagnosis for your little problem. Umm .. Follow me."

"Brain Damage."

The doctor's haunting voice swam in Jude's head as she sat in the car on the way home from the hospital. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she had Brain Damage. Oh what was she going to do? Her head dropped in her hands as she began to cry.

"Baby, everything will be fine you'll see." Tommy offered as his way of helping her. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. The rest of the drive was made in silence.

As the car pulled up into the driveway, Tommy took a deep breath and turned to face Jude. Her eyes were red and puffy, but the tears had stopped.

"Jude," Tommy said gently. "I love you."

Jude's eyes turned to his face in shock.

"I do. I love you and I'm never going to leave you, or Dana ever again. I will look after you, both of you, as long as there is breath in my body. Jude?" Now comes the hard part. "Will you marry me?"

Jude looked up in shock. She knew her answer and her brain was screaming at her to scream it at Tommy.

"On one condition," her soft voice reached his ears. "We leave. Let's just pack up and go. Anywhere, I don't care. I just don't want to stay here."

Tommy would have agreed with anything right then. Jude was this close to agreeing, he could feel it...

"And if we do … ?"

"Then, Yes. I'll marry you Tommy."

"Well come on then baby, get out, get packed, get Dana and we'll get going."

"Tommy …?"

"Yeah Jude?"

Jude looked up at him then. Into his eyes and she saw the love shining there. For her. And it was then that she knew. "I love you too Tommy. I never stopped."

The kiss that followed was so, so worth saying those eight little words.


	7. Pick Up the Pieces

**A/N A follow-up on Megan's brilliant entry! It sure did get me thinking, and it was hard to continue! Anyways, a little bit of an ironic chapter title, lol. Enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 7

"Come on!" yelled Tommy, yanking his daughter through the door by her arm. "Come on Danny, we gotta go!"

"Get off!" cried Dana back, shrugging her father off. "What if I don't want to go?"

"Don't you get all cheeky with me, young lady," warned Tommy, steadily getting madder. "I'm your father, and I say you're coming!"

"Who says you're my family? Families are meant to stick together! They're not meant to abandon each other for eleven years, and leave them for face scavenging journalists!"

"Don't start, Danny," said Tommy, softening a little. "You know I had reasons."

"And I have reasons for staying. I have drama this afternoon." Dana was proving she could be just as stubborn as her dad.

"Danny, you owe this to your mom. That little prank you played to the doctors? About your mom's so-called 'accident' ? Yeah, real funny." Tommy reached out to grab her hand again, but she swatted it away.

"You think that was a joke?" she demanded. "That happened! Before you were even in the picture, and when I had to protect her. Right before we ran away to the airport, she fell over a guitar case, and hit her head. It was after that, that she started losing her memory."

Tommy stood there speechless. The door beside them swung open, and there appeared a small, squat woman.

"Miss Harrison!" she cried triumphantly. "I walk back into my music lesson to see the drum seat vacated. Then, I hear you just waltzed out the classroom without a word to anybody! Do you have an - Oooh. Sorry to disturb, you Mr Quincey."

Tom smiled weakly and raised his head in acknowledgement. "Sorry, er... Miss, but can I take my daughter out of school? Its kinda an emergency."

The woman's mouth dropped. "She's y - y- your daughter? Oh Mr Quincey, she's so talented!"

Dana rolled her eyes. "That's the first I've heard of it," she said, tugging her father's sleeve. " ' Lil Tommy Q? Lets go."

The teacher watched speechlessly as Tom was dragged by his eleven year-old daughter out of the school. As soon as they were out of sight, Dana let go.

"OK, what's the deal? Why am I leaving school?"

Tommy felt uneasy admitting his cowardly side. "We're running away," he managed to stammer. "Wherever your Mom wants to go."

Dana smiled. "Cool," she said excitedly. "Can we seriously go anywhere? Like Hawaii?"

Tommy took her hand and led her to the parking lot. "It depends on what your Mom wants."

"Why is this all about Mo -" Dana's smile disappeared, and dropped her father's hand. "You're running away from the doctors," she added flatly.

"We're getting married, Danny!" urged Tom, trying to get his daughter pysched again. "You're gonna be a bridesmaid, in a pretty dress!"

"Woo," replied Dana, unenthusiastically. "Pretty dress. Anyway, I'm not."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm not coming with you," was her reply. And then, she ran.

Tommy started to chase after her, until he was met with his fiancee, Jude.

"Jude?" he asked, surprised. "I told you to wait in the car!"

"And I told you I'd marry you if we set off straight away, and went somewhere," snapped Jude. "Where's Dana?"

"She's ran away too," admitted Tom sadly. "She's not coming with us."

"Why aren't you chasing her?" asked Jude scornfully. "She's coming with us, Tom."

"You stopped me," argued Tom. "So she got away."

"I've been thinking," Jude yelled back. "Why am I really marrying you? All I can remember is us arguing."

"Wow, you can actaully remember something?" asked Tom, furious. "There's a first."

"I don't even have a ring!" continued Jude.

Tom pulled something gold out of his pocket. "I was waiting for the right time to give this to you," he said, handing it to her. "But fine, take it. I know you haven't got one romantic bone in your body, rocker girl!"

Jude threw it right back at him. "You know what? We're over. I'm running away on my own. I don't need anyone." She started heading back to the parking lot. "BUt you better find my daughter!"

Tom released a frustrated scream, raising his hands to his head. "Jude!" he yelled. "Jude, you're acting crazy. Jude!"

But she ignored him, and slammed the car door behind her. Tom watched in despair as she drive away. "I saved her life," he whispered. "I drove her to the hospital. Without me, she wouldn't even be able to leave me. And I gave her her beloved daughter!"

He fell to the floor, crying. He was left with nothing. No daughter, no fiancee, no career. And no boy-band to help him _Pick Up the Pieces._


	8. Falling

**A/n Short chapter I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm completely overwhelmed by stuff at the moment. Also, I have no idea where this is going, so any pointers would be appreciated. Review!**

Chapter 8

"Come on, you know you want to."

"No," replied Dana calmly. "I'd prefer to walk."

She picked up her pace while walking on the sidewalk. The car beside her, full of rowdy seniors was crawling, ready to taunt.

"You don't recognise us?" called the passenger in the front. "We're all seniors in high school. You're in middle school, right?"

"Right, so get lost," snapped Dana.

"You're hot," called the passenger, and the driver whacked him in the gut.

"Dude," he said. "She's like, eleven."

"Twelve," corrected Dana. "But still, very young."

"Still hot," said the passenger. "I'm Ryan. I'm in the crew team."

"Thats great," gulped Dana, and she started to run.

"Woah, little lady!" called Ryan. "What are you doing all alone. Aren't you meant to be learning math or something?"

"Aren't you?" asked Dana, slowing.

"Babes, we're skipping! Math totally bores me. You skipping too?"

"I ran away from my stupid dad," said Dana spitefully. "And I haven't got a freaking clue where my mom is."

"Woah, calm down, spitfire!" yelled Ryan, laughing. "You wanna join us? We're heading to a party. They serve beer..."

Dana was about to refuse, when she stopped herself. She'd spent twelve years being the good girl, when her mom had gone around having problems. When was she going to have fun?

"Sure, you got room for me in there?" she asked.

"Totally," replied Ryan. "Scoot up guys."

Dana hopped in, but then hands seized her waist and tugged. She fell backwards onto the curb and hit her head. She looked up, but the silohette above her was blurred.

"What were you playing at, Dana?" he asked, and the car beside her sped off with squealing brakes.

"Dad?" she asked, but then she collapsed beside him.


	9. The Airport

**A/N Last but one chapter now! I'll get Ch 10 up aswell. I'm sorry for not updating! Major writer's block. This might as well be the finale, I'll just get an epilogue up soon. But I want reviews, ya hear?**

Chapter 9

"Aw, Dana, enough with the drama queen act already," said Tommy, shaking his daughter's shoulders. He looked above to see four seniors looking on. "What?"

"You're her dad?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," replied Tommy. "And you are?"

"Her friends," they replied. "We were off to a party."

"Right," Tommy said. "Clear off, kids." He shook his daughter again. "Come on, honey."

"I'm thinking you should be the one to clear off," said Ryan, getting out of the car. "Seeing as she ran away from you."

"She's my kid!" cried Tommy.

"Hey," said a spikey-haired senior from inside the car. "You're that guy! Quincey!"

"That'll be me," said Tommy, lifting Dana's neck.

"Look's like she's unconscious," said Ryan. "You want us to take you to the emergency room?"

Spikey-hair guffawed. "You're gonna take some has-been to the emergency room? Dude, that's so passe."

"What an impressive vocab, Dean," said Ryan, pleasantly. "Move up, guys, we need room for two."

"I don't think so," said the driver.

"Oh, I do," replied Ryan. "Or you're out of the state championships, Carter."

Carter lifted his hands off the wheel defensively. "Fine, dude," he said. "Just get it to Andrews before ten. Lets go guys, there's a party we need to walk to."

Tommy stopped him. "Andrews?" he repeated.

"Yeah," said Carter. "Just some Uncle. Jamie, or James, or something?"

"Call his cell," demanded Tom. "Now!"

Ryan gave him a nod, and Carter quickly got out his cell.

"Uh... Uncle J? Yeah, there's some creepy pop-star guy wanting to talk to you-"

"Give it here," snapped Tommy, handing Dana's limp body to Ryan. "Jamie, its Tom."

"Quincey?" replied Jamie. "NO way."

"Yes way," snapped Tom. "Are you here in Idaho?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Just down the road from Jude's place. Why?"

"I'm with your nephew, or grandson or something. Can you come and take Dana to the emergency room? I need to find Jude."

"I can take her," said Carter and Ryan simultaenously.

"Never mind," said Tom, nodding to them. "Where's Jude."

"Tom, she's my best friend-"

"JAMIE!"

"OK, OK, tough guy. She's gone to New York to find Kat. To get her life back. You really wrecked her, man."

Tommy hung up, furiously. He slipped Ryan and Carter twenty bucks, saying "If you hurt her, you'll have me to answer to."

Ryan and Carter nodded, and drove off. Tommy watched them till they were out of sight, then caught a cab to the airport.

"One, to New York," he said at the desk.

"Sure thing, sir," said the woman. "And can I have an autograph?"

"Uh... whatever," said Tommy, running a hand through his hair. "I just need that plane ticket."

"Here you are," she said, pleasantly. "Now, the autograph?"

Tom hastily signed, then dashed off, eager to catch his plane.

xx

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at New York Airport. Please remain in your seats until the plane has come to complete halt. Thankyou."

Tom impatiently bobbed about in his seat, until it was time to stand. With no bags to collect, or children to worry about, he hurried into the lobby, looking out of the doors for an available cab.

"Tom?"

Tommy spun around distractedly, to see Jude standing before him.

"You followed me to New York?"

Tom sighed, and ran fowards to hug her. "Of course I did," he said, letting go. "I love you, Jude."

Jude bit her lip, blinking. She put two hands to her face and began crying. "Tom!" she sobbed, fat tears rolling down her pink cheeks. "I don't think you do."

"What else could I love then, Jude?" Tommy asked, pulling her closer.

"I don't know," she replied, pulling away. "The dream of me? The songs I wrote for you every night? If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me twelve years ago, just to save your career."

"Do you see my career anywhere now?" asked Tom. "The answer is no. My career is way back, back in Canada. Yet I'm here with you, in America, in New York City. If I only wanted the dream, I would have saved $100."

Jude let out another howl. "I love you, Tom," she said. "I've loved you since I was fifteen. Since I was unwillingly paired with you via Instant Star. You were my best friend, my crush. But deep down, I knew I was never going to be anything more than a rebound girl."

"Rebound?" echoed Tom. "Rebound?"

"That kiss, in Darius's office?" said Jude. "You'd recently broken up with Sadie. That night, on tour, also, after you'd broken up with Sadie. And I don't think I can be second best anymore."

She began walking away, back to her cases underneath the bench. Tom groaned, doubled up, then straightened. He clutched Jude's shoulder, pulling her backwards into a cliche movie-star kiss.

Jude melted into his embrace, pulling his lips even closer, relishing his tongue stroking hers. His hands warmed her icy fingers, and she ran a hand through his short, spiky hair, thinking of past similiar occasions.

Suddenly, she broke free.

"What, Jude?" snapped Tommy. "What else can I do? I love you-"

Jude held up a hand to silence him, smiling. "No," she said. "Its not you. Its... its my memory."

Tom moaned. "Gone again?"

"No," she replied. "Its back. All of it. Every single memory."

Tom scooped her into his arms. "Really?" he said. "Everything?"

"Everything - everyone," she said. "From... my dad, to... Maz Harper, Neon Magazine's Senior Correspondent. It's back Tommy! I guess I just needed that push to bring it all back. I guess... I guess I just needed you."

"Well of course," said Tom, smiling, as he lent in to kiss Jude again. "Marry me, Jude Harrison."

"You can pretty much count on me remembering to say I do," she said, and kissed Tom hard on the mouth.

His cell phone buzzed loudly in his pocket. Jude leaped down, frowning.

"Hello?" Tom asked confusedly.

"Mr Quincey? Its Margie here, from Clearwater Hospital. We have your little girl here, Dana?"

"Is she OK?" Tom asked anxiously.

Margie laughed. "She's going to be just fine, Mr Quincey," she said. "She's awake, chatting, asking for you, sir."

"Tell her I'll be there as soon as I get home from New York," he replied, and he hung up.

Jude's eyes widened. "What was that about?" she asked.

"That was just... Dana," Tom said slowly. "She's in hospital."

"You got my girl in hospital!" shrieked Jude, shoving Tom. "See what happens when I leave her with you?"

"She's fine!" assured Tom, rubbing his arm. "Ow."

"You deserved it," she replied, firmly. "Lets go home, Quincey."


	10. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

**_20th October, 2018_**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_I bet this diary thought it would never see another entry again, after my depressing one not too long ago. About how I'd lost Jude forever. How I'd been so stupid as to have let my temper take control of my life. It cost me $5000 to find out that I had to get it sorted, only to find that I wasn't capable of it._**

**_But, even the worst sorts itself out. Today, Jude and I got married. Yeah, the whole knight in shining armour thing worked - eventually. Jude's a hard nut to crack. But I guess that's what I like about her. From this day foward, we're gonna be Mr and Mrs Tom Quincey. Even Dana's changing her name. She'll be Dana Michigan Harrision Quincey (try saying that quickly). We're gonna be one big happy family. Even I'm happy, and I'm not one for fairytale endings._**

**_Jude is the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. Dressed in silk and lace - a vision in white - she came to me down the aisle- grinning mischievously all the while though. Her blonde hair curled around her face, and her red lips broke into a smile countless times during the service. She was the perfect rock-goddess bride._**

**_I was surprised Dana stood still that long. She was getting jiggy towards the end, though. Ryan, Carter, and all her senior buddies were invited, and they had a blast at the party, showing up in front of her. I don't think I'll have to worry too much though. Dana's got her head screwed on tightly._**

**_Its funny. When I first met her - eleven year old squirt that she was - I couldn't stand the sight of her, couldn't bring myself to care about her. Now - almost a year on - I don't ever want to lose her. She;s every bit as passionate as her mom, and beautiful too. She's going to make some guy very happy when she's older. I hope to God that the guy is some sensible accountant though. I dont think I could handle a music producer or musician or something._**

**_Jude and I spent an amazing night together tonight. As night fell, we dined on this boat just sitting in the harbour, and Jude compared her diamond to the stars. We walked hand-in-hand back to our hotel, enjoying each other's silence, the warmth of each other's hands... there weren't any stories to swap. We knew everything about each other. _**

**_We checked into the honeymoon suite - lavishly furnished in creams and red - and indulged in champagne and strawberries. We fed each other as we exchanged kisses and winks. Then it was time to settle. _**

**_Her dress came off easily enough. I kissed my way up her body, my fingers tenderly massaging her skin. I made my way to her lips, and nibbled gently at her lower one. She laughed and wrapped herself around me. She blew gently in my ear, and I laughed too. We were just like two little kids, only we were deadly serious. We loved each other, of course._**

**_We start our honeymoon tomorrow, in Hawaii, a place Jude has always wanted to go. Bring on the fun!_**


End file.
